Skin Art
by Sensu-No-Osoto
Summary: Naruto planned on only getting a tatoo, but Sasuke dosen't think that his fear of tatoos is the only thing he should lose.


Finally, i managed to post SOMETHING! Not very impressive, but i've made better ones. Trust me. This isn't my first, but it's the first one i've uploaded(and the only one i've finished...).

I ended up writing this after watching L.A. Ink and Billy Joe Armstrong from Green Day...just don't ask how i got this idea.

Summary: Naruto just wants a tatoo, but Sasuke dosen't think he should just lose his fear of tatoos...

-------------------------

"Dobe, I'm going to be late. Will you hurry up?"

"I would if you'd stop shouting at me Bastard!"

"I'm not shouting. I'm stating."

"Well, stop 'stating'!"

"I would if you'd hurry up."

"Here! Happy!? I'm done!"

"Kami, sometimes I think you were meant to be a girl."

"Hey! I'm not a girl!"

"I wouldn't know, would I?"

"Will you give that a rest!? You've groped me enough to know I'm a boy!"

Sasuke sighed. He was going to be late for his job, and all his attempts to get into Naruto's pants

failed. But not today.

------------------------

Naruto slammed Sasuke's sports car door shut. Sasuke was groping him again.  
****

While they were driving.

'_Kami, couldn't he stop being horny for at least a day?!'  
_

"Come on Dobe. Or are you just going to stand fuming over there?"

"I'm coming Bastard! Sheez!"

"What's up Sasuke?! How's it going Naruto?! You guys get some yet?!" Where some of the

greetings they got from the blonde, followed by a nod from brunette and red-head.

Naruto waved energetically at everyone while Sasuke merely raised a hand to no one in

particular.

------------------------

This had all started about a year ago when they became rivals, then best friends, then, well…this.

-------------------------

Gaara, Neji and Temari, the other tattooists, were already there. Gaara was the silent, kinda

creepy (he ate a live spider! What do you think?! heed my warning! RUN!!!) guy who used to

work in the Land of Bloody Mi- I mean, Land of Mist weapons store. Temari was a bit of a yaoi

fan. (She spied on two guys! In their apartment! On the third floor!) Neji, well, no one actually

knows why Neji's even there. He's a bit…odd. He's serious about everything and his hair

basically reaches his backside. They all agreed that he was some kind of cross-breed between a

hippie and a politician. Sasuke, oh, Sasuke was the hottest, coolest, most amazing tattooist for

miles. His almost-all-black clothes went perfectly with his light, light skin tone, black hair and

impossibly dark eyes. Naruto's job was game testing.

His blonde spiky hair with large cerulean eyes and tanned complexion was just him.

------------------------

Naruto sat down in one of the chairs and huffed, crossing his arms. Okay, he was a little nervous-

to hell, he was going to faint, er, pass out. It was his first time doing this, so damn if he dosen't

have a right to be nervous! Sasuke came up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Are you ready Dobe? After all, this is your 'first time'."

Naruto shivered, but he didn't show it on his face.

"Pervert."

(Okay, before you chew me out, I have actually no idea how to do the process for putting a real

tattoo. I barely know about real ones! I put fake, for hell's sake! So don't blame me if what I

right sounds like crap!)

He rolled up part of Naruto's shirt and slightly pulled down part of his pants at the back. He gave

a nod.

"Let's go to the back room."

Naruto, not realizing Sasuke's true intentions, followed him bitterly.

The rest of Sasuke's crew gave each other knowing looks before saying in unsion:

"Uzamaki's screwed."

------------------------

The End

(ha ha……just kidding!)

------------------------

Naruto made to sit on the chair, but Sasuke motioned him to get up.

"What?"

"Idiot. I'm doing your lower back."

"Oh right. So how do I sit?"

"Like this."

Sasuke made Naruto kneel on the chair with his legs spread and hands clutching the back of the

chair.

"Like this? Seriously Bastard, why do I-"

"Shut up and stay still."

Naruto closed his mouth quickly. One little mistake and it could pierce too deeply. Sasuke

cleaned the area with water, then rubbing alcohol, then water again. Naruto heard the tool

seconds before he felt a burning sensation. How could people handle this without making a

sound? He hissed as he remembered doing tattoos for people while they conversed and laughed

cheerily. Lucky bitches. Twenty minutes passed before Sasuke removed that wretched machine

from his skin. Naruto sighed in relief when the pain resided immensely. Sasuke had been gentler

on him than on anybody else. Naruto blushed. The little things the Bastard did to show he cared

without acting like it.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn. Don't move."

Naruto expected himself not to move yet, but what he didn't expect was for his hands and feet to

suddenly bound, hands together and feet to the armrests.

"Untie me Bastard!"

When he tried struggling, he heard a deep chuckle. Someone leaning over him.

"You didn't think I'd let this chance slip by, did you?"

Another chuckle.

"I'm not about to let you leave without me getting inside."

Sasuke pressed more against him, suggestively rolling his hips into Naruto's backside.

Naruto felt himself start to rise.

'_Shit! Stay down! Down, down, down!'  
_

Sasuke licked his ear, slowly unbuttoning Naruto's shirt. Cutting off the shirt with his pocket

knife, he made his way down to Naruto's pants, not caring that the material was no longer

wearable. Naruto's breath hitched when his boxers were tugged down suddenly, cool air hitting

him head-on (2).

"S-Sas-ah! Sasuke, I-I could call the-ah!-police! T-This is..is..i-is rape!"

"It isn't if you like it."

"I don't-ha-like it!"

"Hmm, maybe you'll like this?"

Sasuke licked up Naruto's spine.

"Or this?"

He tweaked his nipples.

"Or, most likely, this?"

Sasuke wrapped a hand around Naruto's member and began to stroke it.

"Ah! D-Don't!"

Sasuke pumped Naruto while he undressed himself.

"Sasuke, I'm goi-"

Sasuke wrapped his hand around the base tightly.

"Not yet."

Naruto groaned. Why wouldn't Sasuke let him have his release? Sasuke held up two fingers in

front of his face.

"Suck."

Naruto obeyed. After a few seconds, Sasuke pulled them out. "This might be uncomfortable."

Before Naruto could answer, Sauke pushed a finger into him slowly. Naruto gasped. Sasuke

added the second finger, and when Naruto nodded, began making scissoring motions and pulled

and pushed his fingers. Now Naruto was sure this was FAR from uncomfortable. He heard a cap

open.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked while lathering himself up.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed into Naruto's hole slowly. Naruto bit his lip until he felt blood.

Sasuke was BIG. DEFINATELY BIG.

"Y-You can move."

Sasuke went in and out slowly, trying to contain his urge. Naruto felt the tears well up in his eyes,

but after a while, the pain left behind pleasure. Immense pleasure.

Sasuke was still trying to contain himself when he heard the whin that escaped pink lips from the

tanned body under him. Then everything snapped.

He began pounding at a furious rate, pumping Naruto hard. Naruto gave a shout when he came in

Sasuke's hand, tipping him over the edge. Sasuke grunted when he came inside

rode their orgasms out, Sasuke squeezing it all from Naruto. Naruto whined when Sasuke pulled

out. He was relieved, though, to be untied. Sasuke handed him a long black jacket to put on.

After putting it on since it was the only article of clothing he could wear, he glared at Sasuke's

back, a blush still clear on his face.

"Basta-"

Sasuke pulled him into an embrace and a sweet kiss. He looked into beautiful cerulean blue eyes,

as did they to black.

"I know you're mad, but I couldn't stop. I…need you."

Naruto was shocked, touched and happy. He smiled before kissing Sasuke again.

"Me too Bastard."

------------------------

Neji and Gaara paid up the eighty dollars they bet Temari earlier that day.

"_Okay, How about we have a bet to see who's right?"Temari grinned._

_Neji and Gaara glanced at each other before looking at Temari._

"_No."_

"_Eh?! Why not?!"_

"_You'll win."_

"_Ah, so your just chickens? I get it. You're afraid a girl will beat you."_

_Neji's eye twitched and Gaara glared at nothing in particular in an attempt to ignore her. She_

_went on._

"_Yup, I should have known you guys wouldn't be up to a challenge. I wonder if it's fear that's_

_holding you back? Oh well."_

_Nodding, the two guys made an agreement._

"_Fine. Eighty dollars each that he'll lose it Tuesday."_

_She smirked._

"_A hundred each he'll be virginity-free today. And, if you lose, you have to make out in font of_

_me."  
_

"Pucker up boys!"

Looking at each other, they sighed.

"We should have known this time wouldn't be any different from the other bets. This is the last

time we bet against Temari."

-------------------------

(1)- head-on; the head of his- you get the drift.

(2)-I just realized how wrong so much of this sounded. I mean, 'This is your first time',|

'Uzamaki's screwed', 'I'm doing your lower back', 'It could pierce too deeply', 'Gentler

on him than on anybody else'. See what I mean?

Love it?! Hate it?!(don't make me feel better; I'm not a big fan of this one either :D D:)


End file.
